


Intertwined For An Eternity

by Dead_Serious



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angsty at times, At Times Only Though, Based On The Ideas For Rayman 4 (Kind of), Basically They're Nice, Betilla's Sisters Are In This Story, Comedy, Darkness, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Just Really Like Writing Friendly Relationships, It's My Headcanon Okay, Long, Love Triangles, Mostly friendship, Multiple Endings, Murphy Is A Good Buddy, Mystery, Portals, Rayman Deserves Some Love, Rayman Is Using French Nicknames, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Ridiculous, Rivalry Between Rayman And Dark Rayman, Romance Is Going To Appear Later On, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Reader, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Female Characters, Suggestive Themes, The Glade Of Dreams, The Reader Is A Mystery Both To Herself And Everyone Else, They're Family Friendly, Though All Of Them Are Unique, Why Are There No Rayman X Reader Fics?, Yet I Seriously Love This Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Serious/pseuds/Dead_Serious
Summary: >UNDER HEAVY EDITING - I'm going to start over, the concept will still be almost exactly the same though!<You found yourself in a different world, but was it really by accident? There's a strange feeling inside of you whenever you see someone that looks familiar. Perhaps you were more connected to The Glade Of Dreams than your little mind thought at first.◤• Rayman x 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫 x Dark Rayman • ◢⫸ I don't own any of the characters that appear in this book. ⫷
Relationships: Dark Rayman/Reader, Mr Dark/Reader, Rayman/Reader, Rayman/Reader/Dark Rayman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Darkness

The cage you were in was moving slowly but harshly as the darkness got even more darker than before. Looking around you could only make out a small light that was in fact, _your_ _only_ _friend_.

The little ball of sunshine had the same sad look for the past few years. You could only remember a few occasions where his face wasn't stained with such sorrow.

But it wasn't like you blamed him either - the life the two of you had been through was tragic and could possibly count as a horror movie.

And what it was for the years you've been in this world was the worst thing imaginable.

The thing was, you weren't really from around here. It basically meant that when you first appeared here you didn't know anything or anyone.

Now, the man you learned to know the name as ''Mr Dark'' got your head spinning at first - it was almost like he wrapped you around his finger instantly. His lack of words and pure actions made you think that he's a good guy and you don't have to worry.

_Oh,_ _how_ _wrong you_ _were_ _._

When he threw you into a tiny cage with only darkness as your friend you realized that all his doings were lies. Not only did it anger you, but also made you feel helpless.

_The_ _hatred_ _you_ _felt_ _for_ _him_ _was_ _bigger_ _than_ _anything_ _else_ _._

At first he wasn't that bad - _he_ _made_ _you_ _feel_ _at_ _ease_ _,_ _accepted_ _you_ _into_ _the_ _new_ _world_ \- but of course like any villain he had to change to a worse version of himself.

From the start he knew how you came to this dimension. 

With his own cloudy eyes he saw a portal drop you off and even though he saw you fall face-first onto the ground he just watched in confusion and wonder.

And as he saw you stand up his vision was mesmerized. Something about you tied his tongue and all he could do was widen his eyes in surprise. He needed to know how you got here and how you made him feel _this_ _way_.

In many ways he tried to capture you - when he sent his men out to get you they were met with your fists quite quickly.

As much as he didn't care about his comrades there was a bit of annoyance rising inside of him every time they returned to him with bruised faces.

And so, as he saw that there was no other option he decided to be deceitful. In a matter of few days he showed himself to you and soon made you feel welcome and not alone anymore.

He protected you and made you feel safe in his arms. All this time with him around you thought that he cared about your well-being. You believed that he was nice to you because it was just who he was.

There were laughs.

Smiles.

_**Ä̴͎n̴̞͛d̴̻ ̶̗̆t̷͖̕h̸̦̽ḙ̸̛ň̶̳ ̴͈̑t̴̗̑ẽ̷̱a̵͔̓r̸͕͝s̷͖͝.̶͉̏** _

_You_ _should_ _have_ _known_ _way_ _before_ _that he was_ _just_ _a_ _manipulative_ _bastard_ _._

At least unlike in any other horror movie you actually had someone who stood by your side no matter what. It was a small ''Lum'' - a certain species in this world - and although he was little his friendly feelings towards you were enormous.

He was your best friend in those dark days and possibly the only one you'll see before your death.

The small light didn't need to talk to make you like him which was the same with Mr Dark at first. Though aside from them being similar in that way the lum actually cared for you and your emotions.

The two of you basically loved each other and would _never_ replace the friendship you had for anything.

From what you knew the Lum never had a name - or he had but there was no way of you realizing it. You just always called him ''Lummy'' or something he liked.

He was the light in the darkness for you and a day without him would be bigger torture than the actual one you received for the past 6 years.

The torturing started when Mr Dark asked you a question and you didn't know the answer - which was the truth but he didn't believe you. From what he said he wanted to know how you came here but to you it always seemed that there was more to it.

There was something he wasn't telling you but you had no clue what it could be.

All you knew was that all those tortures he put you through were barely bearable. 

At first everything hurt and you just wanted to be sliced open and bleed to death right there. After a while though you stopped caring and took every pain without a change of expression.

The man not only took your dignity but also happiness, but whenever a sharp object appeared near your body he had a pained look on his face - it always troubled you to no end.

One time when you were tortured you lost your eye due to a painful action related to a knife-like string. You were sure that he was experimenting and didn't plan for you to lose something so valuable, but it didn't matter.

_What was done has been done and you would never forgive him._

Now you have to wear a dark cloth around your lost orb - it wasn't very comfortable but at least it made you look decent.

From what you gathered after that incident Mr Dark stopped asking you questions everyday. Perhaps it was mercy, a sudden change of heart?

_You didn't know._

All you knew was that his low voice never rang in your ears again after that.

Today was the third year the two of you haven't spoken a word to each other. Even though you hated the man's guts you had to admit that you missed talking to someone.

Not seeing anyone - other than Lummy - has gotten into your head quite harshly. You started hearing weird voices in your mind that reminded you of.. _someone_.

There was no way for you to tell who this person might be, but the voices you heard were reassuring you and saying that they're your last bit of hope left.

_They could safe you._

_They could make you forget about all the bad things._

_**But this was just the loneliness getting to your head, wasn't it?** _

The calls inside your head were all just trying to calm you - that was what you told yourself. There was no way that somewhere out there was someone who could rescue you from this misery.

After all these 6 long years you knew that you would never see the light of the day again. Your hope disappeared completely and with it your spirit also.

_There was no way you could live your life yet again._

Sometimes your vision caught glimpses of different cages as the walk with Mr Dark went on. There were pink creatures inside and one time you and them tried to work together to somehow get out.

_**But it never worked...** _

_**Why?** _

**_ Darkness always knew what you were up to. _ **

No matter what you did or how many times you tried to help after a few days the creatures were disappearing. Sometimes you could hear screams, but other times..a wave of cheers entered your ears.

At first you thought that it was just your mind playing tricks on you, but when you heard the happy yells becoming louder everywhere around you, you knew someone was out there.

_Someone good in fact._

_ A hero perhaps? _

Others happiness always brought a smile to your face and forced a single tear out of your eye. At least they could see the light of the world again unlike you and Lummy who stayed in the darkness for the rest of your days.

Even though it was hard to, you had to accept that fact either way.

There was actually a guy with a costume similar to Mr Dark here once. At first you thought that he's pretty normal and the two of you got to know each other a bit.

Then after a while talks praising the guy that kidnapped you started and not only did it weird you out but also disgust you to no end. 

_'Isn't Mr Dark awesome?!'_

The joyful sentence could still be heard in your mind from time to time.

Whenever he saw his idol torturing you he had stars in his eyes and when he could sense that Dark was watching he tried to humiliate you in every way possible.

_Of course since he was a lot smaller than you kicking him straight in the face wasn't a problem._

The man tried his best to seem tough in front of your kidnapper and to you it was sick and creepy. For a while you thought that you might not be the only person hearing voices - and you probably were right to be quite honest.

He wanted to join Mr Dark in all of his wrong doings, but it never really worked out because he couldn't really show off - for already said reasons. And so his idol never noticed his attempts and you were glad that it stayed that way.

_One day the weird blue creature disappeared without a word nor a whisper._

It was pretty ironic to think that the man he cherished could do something bad to him, but you couldn't stop the thought from appearing in your head.

You could ask Dark about your 'friends' whereabouts, but it's not like you really liked him anyway. 

And so since the day he disappeared you stayed even more quiet. You thought that your kidnapper might do something to you too if you kept on nagging him. It was the best possible way to make sure you were safe.

It wasn't like you wanted to raise the man's suspicion too - the bars of the cage were starting to rust and you couldn't risk dying because the way to escape was opening.

_But the bad guy thought ahead of you and changed the cage before you could even try breaking out of it._

That was probably the time when you gave up for good - there was no escape route, just darkness and more of it in every corner.

What surprised you was that the new cage had some nice decorations and such - it almost felt like the man was trying to please you. But although the place was neatly furnished you couldn't see much because of the blackness.

Many ideas on what he might've wanted started going through your head and they only duplicated when Dark threw a tiny sword near your legs out of nowhere.

For a while you were confused but then you realized what he meant and before he could utter a word you stabbed him in the finger with the new weapon.

He gave you a gloomy look after that.

His eyes pierced through your figure like a spear but you stood strong.

_You knew what he wanted and you definitely weren't going to let him get it._

And what he wished for was unacceptable.

_**He wanted you to join his side.** _

Not in a million years you would let yourself become as sick as he was. You had lost hope, but the hatred still flew your veins. The strength you had left helped you to stand proudly against him and there was no way you're ever going to give in.

After all that deceiving behavior and torturing it was almost insulting for him to even think that you'd be fine with joining his side.

_His heart was filled with venom like no other and you wouldn't let yours get stained by it._

Nowadays the only thing you did was sleep in the little bed that Dark provided for you

Lummy always wrapped his tiny arms around you and slept with you as well since your kidnapper wasn't nice enough to give the poor guy a bed of his own. The fact that the man didn't take back all the things confused you, but maybe he wished for them to change your mind some day.

Just thinking of that made you laugh under your nose.

_As if you're ever going to become as bad as him._

_**With these thoughts you felt yourself slowly opening your eyes.** _

Today you woke up quite early. 

You could tell that from all the birds chirping around and a tiny bit of light coming from little peeks of the cloth wrapped around the cage.

Releasing a sigh you took out a tiny mirror out of the drawer and checked how you looked.

Black undertones were shining under your eyes and they really got sharper over the years here from what you could see. Your hair was basically a mess and went everywhere it wasn't supposed to.

While running a hand through your crazy strands you moved your gaze to the clothes you wore. They were all old and torn which made you very uncomfortable.

Rolling your one eye you felt Lummy tightening his grip around you. He was clearly cold, but there wasn't much you could do for him - all you did was return the embrace.

Hearing the soft sleepy murmurs of your friend made you feel at ease. He calmed you down rather quickly and you couldn't help but feel a small smile gracing your lips.

Nowadays there really was not much to seek after all the tries of getting out and then failing. Everything just got boring to you instead of scary and even your fear of darkness went away.

The only dark you still feared was Mr Dark himself. He was still mysterious to you after the six years you've known him - it made you feel uneasy.

And the fact that he haven't killed you yet and just carried you around with him everywhere was quite alarming. What was the purpose of dragging you around?

_Was there something you didn't know?_

Letting all the bad thoughts disappear you closed your eye shut trying to fall asleep once again. The only thing you liked about Mr Dark was the fact that he didn't disturb you anymore and he stopped with all the tortures.

**_You would never forgive him either way - he will always be a scum in your book._ **

_Then out of nowhere you felt something warm wrap around your whole body._

Opening your __ hues tiredly you saw the hand of the person you hated the most enveloping your whole figure. Lummy woke up quite quickly and tried kicking the bad man's hand to save you, but it didn't work. Your friend's kicks were as light as a feather and your enemy didn't feel a thing.

Soon enough you watched as the man took you out of the cage which made you widen your eye in surprise.

_'Is he going to torture me again?'_

You thought to yourself as he dragged you out harshly.

Trying to wiggle out of his grip you closed your eye for a second, but when you felt light seeking through your face something inside of you broke.

Opening your orbs slowly you only closed them again since the sun was hurting them. After all that darkness it was no surprise that the light made you hiss in pain.

But as you got used to it you finally saw the scenery before you. To be quite honest you thought that it was a joke or an illusion but when you saw a big forest with colorful leafs and flowers you could feel your heart shining.

_It was then that you realized that the man you hated the most made you see what you desired for the past few years._

If it wasn't for the fact that you were completely speechless you would probably think that he's doing this to get you on his side.

Looking up at the man wearing a dark cloak you raised an eyebrow already getting the idea of what he's doing. He returned your gaze not quite knowing why you were so confused.

Rolling your eyes you still tried getting out of his grip but it was too tight.

"I know you're just trying to-"

Before you could finish a small butterfly sat down on your nose and it's size was very alarming. Either way you didn't even care and with you mouth opening and eyes widening you touched the creatures wings.

It flew away quickly and you got a bit disappointed, but what kept your happiness still was the fact that you could see the world again.

Suddenly a chuckle ran through the air making you come to your senses.

You turned your attention once again to the man not fully believing what you just heard.

"Did you just..?"

As your eye met Dark's yellow hues he turned his gaze away quickly. He rubbed his nose under his cloak with his finger in embarrassment and looked everywhere but you.

" **No, I think you're just imagining things.** "

He replied after a second and you rolled your eyes.

"Yeah right.."

Suddenly you felt him release you from his grip and it was enough to make you open your eye widely in wonder once again.

"Why are you?-"

Your sentence wasn't finished due to a feeling of pure hotness spreading through your veins.

For a second you couldn't feel or hear a thing and then you felt yourself sit down on the green grass. Your hands trembled as you looked ahead seeing the beautiful sight. The shine in your eye was pure and happy.

Suddenly you felt a tear sliding down your cheek. You moved your hand and touched it in confusion not knowing why all of a sudden you became so emotional.

Feeling a weird fabric wrapping around your curves tightly you looked down to see an attractive dress complimenting your body perfectly. You didn't understand what was happening and questions started filling your head.

When you moved your gaze to the man next to you your lips opened slowly in wonder.

"Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

Your question was answered by a warm hand enveloping yours softly.

Looking down at it you couldn't help but feel disgusted deep inside. The man's eyes were sincere but when you took your hand away in a flash something inside of them got dark and cloudy.

_Your dress disappeared._

_You felt yourself getting smaller once again._

_**And as you saw Mr Dark covering your whole frame with his black shadow your voice got caught in your throat.** _

Coldness like ice started spreading all around and you could see every tree, flower and everything else turn into ashes and then disappear completely. The darkness was starting to greet you once again and the sharp eyes of your kidnapper were making you even more uneasy with each second.

Suddenly a tight hand wrapped around your throat and held you in place.

You squinted your eye at the man as he held you in the air and you tried to make him let go by scratching his hand. Not a sound left your mouth even though your mind was screaming in agony.

Starting to wiggle your legs you saw that your vision was becoming blurry.

Every emotion left inside of you started to disappear and you could feel your eyes rolling at the back of your head slowly. Your breathing was coming to an end, but before it did your _small_ voice called out.

" _Help.._ _ **Rayman**_.."

_And as the whisper left your mouth your vision went blank._

You woke up feeling intense burning in your heart. Your breathing was unsteady and hoarse and you moved your hand to your chest in a calming manner quickly.

While looking down you saw your friend watching you with worry written in his two dark pupils. Without a word he wrapped his tiny arms around you. Although the action surprised you at first it wasn't long before you returned the gesture.

Taking a good look around you realized that nothing changed and the weird actions were just a nightmare.

You sighed in relief but then something got you thinking.

".. _Rayman_?"

You touched your plump lips as the name rolled off your tongue softly.

_It was so familiar yet so far away from you that you had no idea what it meant._

_Maybe you were just saying gibberish because of panicking?_

_**Well that wouldn't exactly be your style.** _

Looking down you realized that Lummy was watching you with a raised eyebrow and a confused face. You patted his tiny head and smiled softly seeing it.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

At that he said nothing but just hugged you closer and you returned the embrace after shaking your head lightly. Your little friend managed to calm you yet again it seemed.

But as you heard him snore quietly you playfully rolled your eyes and laid him down on the bed. 

And as you got up without making a sound that could potentially wake him up you grabbed a hold of the mirror from your drawer again.

As you saw the same appearance as before you could only huff in annoyance. There was a tiny bit of hope that you might've looked better.

Taking a bit of your hairs out of your face you sighed and sat on the nearest chair. Then you proceed to look up at the ceiling and cross your arms with narrowed eyes. You moved your legs around starting to get bored and that was when an idea popped inside of your head.

You didn't really believe what you were about to do but yet... _you did_.

_You called out to the person who made your life a misery and cursed yourself internally for doing so._

"Uh..hello?"

No one answered.

With a roll of your eyes you decided to try a different approach.

**"Ey, Emo Bitch!"**

The cage shook quickly after that making you a bit annoyed. You looked at Lummy to see if he's still asleep - thankfully he was so tired that nothing could wake him up again. You released a relaxing breath through your nose seeing it.

Then as you turned back your eye widened as the big hand of Mr Dark hit you right in the nose. Maybe insulting that guy was a bad thing to do? Well it wasn't like he would come if you did something else.

"I can't believe I'm saying this.."

You whispered.

"Could you please give me some books?"

Deciding not to anger him any further you tried asking for something that you wanted and could possibly make you less bored. Even if you couldn't see it you felt his eyebrows go upwards from your words.

**"Are you serious?"**

You heard his voice cut through the silence.

"Did I stutter?"

Feeling annoyed you asked and a low sigh escaped his mouth.

Suddenly a shelf with millions of books appeared and you swallowed all your might and thanked him. He didn't reply to that but didn't take his hand back which made you confused and sort of angry.

"If I threw a stick you'd leave, right?"

You asked cockily and the hand disappeared quickly making you shake your head silently.

After that whole displeasure you quickly ran up to the shelf and searched through the books to find the most interesting one. There were all sorts of poems and stories, but the one that caught your eye the most was the one called...

_**"The history of Rayman''?** _

_Your breathing stopped for a second._

Your eyebrow raising you quickly took the book and opened the first page to see a weird looking creature with no limbs. It had a big smile on it's face and then you read some things about - what you learned to be - him.

His appearance wasn't very promising but the story of his doings made you interested.

And the fact that his name left your lips in your nightmare weirded you out too. It wasn't normal to just say names you don't recall, was it?

Then out of nowhere it seemed you saw the name of the worst person you've ever met.

_The name ''Mr Dark'' was glowing on the piece of paper like a diamond with spikes._

After looking around to see if you weren't watched you moved your eyes back to the book.

You saw that your kidnapper was defeated by the said Rayman and you couldn't believe it. Was this truthfully what happened?

Questions filled your head but before you could find an answer the book disappeared from your hands and you quickly looked around in panic.

**"That book is not for you to read."**

The voice of the man you hated the most called out and you felt the hairs on the back on your neck slightly standing up - you didn't expect this sort of outcome.

"Why did you give it to me then?"

Your voice was small and quiet but also strong as you asked.

**"It was a mistake I'm not willing to make again."**

He replied harshly and you looked at your now empty hands in wonder.

The thing you read was definitely not going to leave your mind for a long while. And while it lasted you were going to make sure to find out more about the limbless man and his fight with your kidnapper.

This 'Rayman' sure was interesting and seemed like the key to defeating the bad guy.

_Maybe you could call for his help somehow._

_**The question was - how to?** _


	2. Artificial Stars

You've read many books ever since the day Mr Dark gave them to you.

They weren't the most interesting but it was still better than laying around all day and watching the black ceiling. And honestly some of them actually taught you many new things about the world you found yourself in.

But even though you learned a lot there was a little bit of sadness tied to your heart every time you saw pictures of the beautiful scenery outside.

It got you even more excited to see it someday, but for now it just wasn't possible unfortunately.

The thing that bugged you the most was the book about this ''Rayman'' guy. He looked interesting you might add - with his limbless body and weird smile. Either way what got your attention the most was the battle between him and the bad Mr Dark.

You couldn't see a lot of the whole story behind it because of the man taking the book away rather quickly - but at least you knew that he was defeated before.

And that meant only one thing.

He came back.

A villain coming back is quite cliche in movies but now that you'e witnessing it on your own it kind of scared you.

The fact you saw in the book that he wanted to take over the world has gotten you thinking. Many ideas on why doesn't he do it now filled your head, but then a sudden question appeared.

Maybe this 'Rayman' might be still out there somewhere?

Perhaps Dark wanted to get rid off him first and then proceed with his plan? It's not like you're going to ask him anyway.

Either way there was something about your kidnapper that has..changed.

Since the last few days the man started talking to you again. What you noticed was that his voice was a bit calmer than you remembered.

It was like honey to your years, a melody that made your mind question your actual desires. But even though it was so melancholic you knew that it was all just an act.

He just wanted to use and control the last bit of strength you had left.

There was even a possibility of you getting tortured yet again, but did you really care? Joining the man's side was the last thing you would do.

He wanted to change you into something you weren't and you wouldn't let that happen. Your heart was yours to hold and he's never going to take it away from you.

That was the decision you were going to hold onto no matter what.

And now with all these thoughts aside we're back to the cruel and weird present.

Today you were just sitting on the comfortable chair that Dark provided for you. In your hands was a book and you read it thoughtfully while listening to the sound of rain outside.

The noise reminded you of the times you ran around with your friends. You didn't remember much from your past, but there were times when all these mementos entered your head in a flash.

Sometimes you wondered if your family and friends are still searching for you. It's been about six years and a few months - maybe they gave up?

Well it's not like you were expecting a rescue - no one in their right mind would suspect that you got sucked up by a magical portal. But the thought that you may be wrong actually kind of made you smile.

Though even with these beliefs you knew that there was no good ending for you.

You released a sigh and rubbed your eye tiredly. There was something about this weather that was making you more exhausted than usual.

But even if, this was probably one of the times that you would appreciate the rain being poured down on your cold figure. It would be new, refreshing..but you knew that it wouldn't happen.

And so with a bored look you watched as the cloth placed on the cage started absorbing all of the little drops of water quickly.

Soon you rested your face on your palm and turned your ___ hues in the direction of the book. The sound of you turning yet another page echoed around and you read another article about some weird creatures from this world.

The pages were almost yellow in color and it made you realize how old they must be. The writing was neat, but so little that sometimes you had to squint your eyes to see what was written.

Lummy was sitting on your shoulder, lighting every new page up so the both of you could see everything clearly. His eyes were turning bigger each time you turned the sheet and it made you laugh under your nose a bit - he was adorable.

You didn't exactly know if he was surprised by what was written or the rather the drawn pictures. Either way reading out loud would be risky - you didn't want to find out what Mr Dark would do if he found you yet again with a book about his enemies or something that he didn't really like.

As you turned another page you found a picture of weird-looking green creatures.

From what you could read they were called ''Livingstones'' - an unusual name, but you didn't really mind. The thing that got your attention were the big hats on their heads. Their expressions were bold, crazy and gave out a weird vibe honestly.

You had to admit they looked disgusting too and you didn't use that adjective quite often. Moreover that actually reminded you..weren't they the ones who attacked you opon your first arrival in this world?

Shaking your head with a slight grimace you huffed while looking at their ugly faces.

It said that they're dangerous but you could still remember how fast you got rid of them. At first they were a bit of a handful but after a while you got used to their stupid attacks.

Then as some time passed Mr Dark ''adopted you'' - in a way - and the enemies didn't show up ever since.

Coincidence?

Perhaps.

Feeling a bit tired again you yawned loudly and realized that it's getting dark outside. The cold breeze went into the cage and spread around making you shiver softly.

Lummy hid inside of your ripped shirt and you could feel him shudder also. Even so, the fact that he was so close made you relax and close your eyes slowly.

You breathed lightly through your parted lips and got in a comfortable position to sleep in. You could go to the bed but the thought slipped your mind and so you just get ready to enter the dream world again.

Suddenly a quick rustle of cloth was heard and you opened your eyes once again.

Looking around you only found a beautiful dress laying on the ground with a note attached to it.

While standing up you raised an eyebrow and as you approached the material something pierced your mind like a blast. The dress looked like the exact same one from the nightmare you had a while ago.

Shaking your head you bit your lips slightly.

'It doesn't mean anything.'

You thought to yourself and relaxed - it's not like you were some kind of magician that your dreams would become reality.

After getting rid of those concepts your hues turned to the small piece of paper next to the clothing. You took it into your hand and examined it thoughtfully.

'Call me once you're done changing - Mr Dark'

You grimaced and read through the note again to see if what you were seeing was right.

"Strange."

As you brushed your finger against the silky material of the dress you whispered to yourself.

Mr Dark was acting weird ever since the last time you talked but this was the last thing you would expect from him. You couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious about the whole gesture, but it didn't stop you from being curious about what he's going to do.

Quickly taking the dress into your hands you watched it in amazement. It was nice to touch and beautiful to look at and if you had to be honest..you actually liked it.

The last time you wore something different than the clothes you had on now was a long time ago - needless to say the gown brought back memories. You could even smell the freshness of it all around and it got you even more excited to try it on.

You could feel a small smile gracing your lips but then after a while it fell.

'Should I really do what he wants?'

For a few minutes you pondered about what you should do. Mr Dark was someone you hated - doing something he wanted was not a good thing to do, but maybe something interesting could happen?

You would be lying if you said that sitting around and doing nothing didn't bore you.

Turning your eyes to the dress once again you released a small sigh.

'What's the worst thing that could happen?'

With that you chuckled under your nose softly and with a decisive look you started taking off your torn clothes.

Lummy of course was already asleep ever since you put him on the chair so it was no problem. Though you were constantly looking around to see if Dark wasn't watching - that would make you sick to your stomach.

There wasn't much you could see, but you could tell that no pair of yellow eyes had their gaze fixated on you. After realizing that you started putting the dress quickly with a feeling of relief.

As soon as the material touched your curves you felt as delicate as a flower. It was so comfortable and soft that you couldn't help but smile. The warmness it emitted made you feel like you were in a tight embrace - it was refreshing.

Maybe Mr Dark was bad but you had to admit that he chose the dress quite nicely.

And as much as you hated his guts there was something telling you that you should thank him. Just this once at least - even if you didn't really want to.

"Thanks for the dress...I guess.."

After taking a big breath in you said awkwardly and your voice echoed around the cage making you regret the decision for a second.

And then silence appeared.

"What's it for?"

When he didn't reply to your ''gratitude'' you decided to ask because there was a strong curiosity growing deep inside of you.

For an answer you didn't receive words but rather a sudden wave of rustles and weird sounds coming from around the cage. You took a step back instinctively but before you could ask what was going on a forceful hand wrapped itself around your body.

Squirming around you tried to get out of his tight grip but it was no use.

After a while you gave up and started taking deep breaths because of feeling exhausted and resigned. With that you placed your face in your palm and sighed angrily feeling defeated.

And as he took you out of the cage the cold breeze hit your shoulders and face making you open your eyes in surprise and interest.

Right in front of you was the man you hated dressed in the same outfit as always. There was no way for you to see his face or body. His dark cloak and hat covered his entire figure and all you could see were his yellow hues.

And as you looked into them you realized that they seemed more sincere than usual. It was weird seeing him like that and so you raised an eyebrow in question to the sudden change.

He saw the look you were giving him but completely ignored it and moved his gaze somewhere else. Of course, you followed his eyes with your own and as soon as he looked behind his shoulder a pair of lights appeared.

What you saw was a ball hall with very beautiful decorations. You could just feel your eyes beginning to shine and you stood up not even controlling your body.

But even if the place was mesmerizing there was a pure feeling of emptiness not leaving your heart. The lights and the scenery felt weird - almost impossible to look at. And as you turned your gaze to the windows you realized that they're covered up.

'I should have known..'

You thought to yourself and felt your face falling as you looked down to your feet. What got you to raise an eyebrow was the fact that they seemed more bigger than usual.

Quickly shooting your kidnapper a confused gaze you only realized that now he was at the same level as you. You opened your mouth in surprise but he didn't change his expression one bit. The only thing he did was click his fingers making the sound echo around the room.

All of a sudden a relaxing music came out of nowhere and started playing and you searched for the place where it came from in confusion.

"Dance."

The cold voice of Mr Dark called out and you sent him an angry look.

"I don't want to."

You replied with the same distant voice as his.

Before you came to this world you enjoyed dancing a whole lot and you were quite good at it actually. After the man kidnapped you it changed however and you had no desire for such things anymore - it just didn't seem right. Plus, there was no way you're going to bend at his will just like that.

"And why is that?"

As he asked something inside of you crashed and you felt yourself clicking your tongue in annoyance.

"I'm not a toy created for your amusement."

As you crossed your arms the male rolled his shiny eyes which only made you more angry. And when you saw him clicking his fingers yet again you narrowed your ___ hues and tightened your fists.

Then all of a sudden you felt your legs beginning to move on their own.

"What the-?!"

In shock you yelped as your feet twirled around, did two steps, three steps and even tried doing a quick split. When they did though you couldn't help but groan a bit - maybe you went through a lot of torture but splits were your worst nightmare.

Looking at the man in anger you couldn't help but huff in annoyance and even if he noticed he didn't really care. He just moved closer to your figure and as much as you wished to, you couldn't step back because your legs approached him also.

He enveloped your cold hands in his and just seeing it made you turn your face away.

And as he started twirling you around you couldn't help but release an angry breath through your nose - you felt even more hatred for him than before.

"Why are you so mad?"

He asked even if he knew the answer fairly well.

While rolling your eyes you turned your gaze to him once again with a bored look gracing you features.

"Are you that stupid or are they paying you for it?"

Not really caring if the question was risky you said it feeling like trash while holding his warm hands. You and him both knew that he wouldn't do anything to you.

The thing was - one of you didn't know why and that person was definitely you.

"Neither of the two."

He tightened his grip on one of your hands after that.

"But bold I might add.."

As he trailed off you felt his other hand move to your waist and you could only release an annoyed sigh feeling your hand moving on her own and touching his shoulder.

"Would you at least tell me what's the occasion?"

Then you narrowed your eyes once again and looked in his slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"Did they throw you out of the villain company for being an asshole?"

As soon as he turned away you felt yourself getting confused. For a second you actually believed that you hit the spot.

"Not really, it's.."

His gaze returned to yours once again but this time it looked more sincere.

"It's your birthday."

He informed and you just looked into his eyes feeling confusion overwhelming you for some time. But then you realized that he may be actually speaking the truth.

Your lips parted slowly and you couldn't hear the music for a second. Everything went quiet and you got lost in his yellow hues not knowing what to say.

"Are you serious?"

After a while you spoke quietly and he only nodded awaiting your next reaction. And what you did was tighten your grip on his shoulder and look down feeling a strong emotion of sorrow entering your veins.

A single tear started running down your cheek and you could feel Mr Dark placing one of his hands underneath your chin and moving it upwards. You looked at him with crystal eyes as he wiped the tear away with his finger softly and the thing that scared you was that you didn't even mind.

You were completely somewhere else right now.

All of the birthdays you had before getting into this world flashed before your eyes. The fact that you forgot about it over the years made your heart ache and sadness overwhelmed you.

Looking at the man in front of you the words from your lips couldn't be stopped. While not really thinking you decided to ask because you just needed to know.

"But why?"

You could feel your lips trembling slightly.

"..why?"

As your voice cracked you were arguing with yourself internally about showing your weak side in front of him. Nevertheless he didn't really care that you were weak now - something deep inside started tugging inside of his chest.

It was a warm feeling - something that he didn't feel before. Watching you so helpless and sad made his eyes widen in surprise. It felt familiar to him but he couldn't quite place why. What he knew though was that he couldn't help himself from wrapping his arms around you.

He surprised you clearly but the warm touch of his hands and arms made you feel at ease. And even though you were relaxed you hated yourself for enjoying the moment as much as him.

You felt weird - empty even.

But there was a strong feeling of hope igniting inside your heart. 

You didn't know why it was there and what it meant and you just watched the ceiling in confusion while the man embraced you.

"I've taken your happiness completely over the past few years."

You heard him whisper into your ear softly and your shoulders shivered because you knew that he was closer than ever before.

"I've thought that maybe I should pay you back somehow.."

He trailed off with a lost voice and you put your hands on his chest after hearing his words. You shook your head slightly and looked down at your feet.

"Then why won't you release me?"

As you closed your eyes you couldn't help yourself from asking. It was a perfectly valid question in the situation you were in right now.

Remembering your birthday and somehow managing to make you slightly happy was a kind thing, but it wasn't making everything perfect.

For a while everything was quiet. Only the sound of yours and his soft breaths were dancing around the room and you could feel your soul becoming colder with each passing second.

"..Because you're important to me?"

His sentence sounded more like a question and you raised an eyebrow through your drying tears. The man was completely puzzled by what he just said and he was as confused as you were.

The words left his mouth on their own and even if he didn't exactly know the meaning of them he felt as if they were the truth he always searched for.

He was dazed,

Torn between his emotions.

He didn't feel like himself at all.

And as he wrapped his arms around you more tightly for a second as if to make this gesture last forever he breathed softly into your ear.

"Excuse me."

With that he released you from his embrace making you even more puzzled than before. But he on the other hand felt relieved - the warm fuzzy feeling disappeared from his veins and then he proceed to watch what you'd next.

You got a completely different meaning of the words he said and your teary eyes narrowed at his - now distant - figure. You felt as if someone stabbed your heart with a dagger once again.

"Important for what? Torturing? Joining your side and killing innocent people?!"

All of the things he did before started filling your mind and you couldn't help but raise your voice at the villain.

The places he touched started burning you all around and you felt a shallow disgust flowing through you. You had scars because of him, your mind was at a loss, before you even had panic attacks and he says that..

..you're important to him?

There was just no way he was talking about something else other than joining his side - at least from your perspective. The fact that he even tried that move on you was even more disgusting than the touch of his fingers on your face and body.

He was foolish for thinking that he can just manipulate you like that again. All the times you believed him before were just making you look dumb in his eyes and you wouldn't let that happen ever again.

But after the man heard your question he turned to the side not knowing how to answer you.

In reality he did want to manipulate you but the thing he said really felt like something else. He just couldn't place it and looking into your eyes was very hard for him right now.

Torn between what to say he mumbled something under his breath.

"You're wrong.."

The whisper could be clearly heard by you but you only scoffed. You wiped the tears from your eyes and felt like an idiot for crying in front of him.

Suddenly you turned you __ hues in the direction of the covered windows and you pointed a finger to them making him watch in surprise.

"If I'm wrong then that means I'm not important to you in any way, right?"

Your words surprised him but he soon regained his composure and sent you a decisive look.

"You can leave if you want."

His words echoed around your mind and you couldn't help but break out in an angry fit of laughter after hearing his sentence.

"As if after these six years it would be that easy.."

He heard you perfectly and even if he knew you were right he actually felt a tint of sorrow deep inside while watching as you moved to the opening.

Walking over to the window you grabbed the black curtains forcefully and ripped them off. The cold breeze hit your face once again but the thing you were focused at was the dark sky. Nothing could be seen and when you looked down you realized that you were probably high up.

Your vision sharpened every time you looked down at - what it seemed like - a dark hole. Raising an eyebrow at the stars that were lightening up the scenery you narrowed your eyes not really feeling the excitement anymore.

Something just didn't look right and you knew it.

"They're fake..artificial.."

You laughed once again.

"Are you really dumb enough to think that I'll believe it's real?"

You looked behind your shoulder to see the man walking over to you slowly. Taking a step back you only realized that he placed a hand on your shoulder but you quickly brushed it off.

"Don't touch me."

But once again he started playing with your body.

He froze you in place and wrapped his cloak around you to move you closer so he can whisper in your ear. You tried moving away but it was no use since you were glued to the floor.

And since you could only move your facial expression you narrowed your eyes and looked away.

"Just think of joining my side.."

He trailed off and grabbed a strand of your hair and placed it neatly behind your ear.

"..you could finally see the REAL light of the day again."

As his words tickled your earlobe you shivered slightly. You didn't care if his cloak was warm - it just made you feel like trash when he touched you anywhere.

'I knew it.'

You thought to yourself and grimaced.

It was another time that you just wanted to kill yourself right there. Being close to this guy was already a torture in itself.

"I'll never do that."

You replied truthfully to his words but he ignored you.

What he did was watch your mad expression that looked everywhere but him. The fake stars that you addressed before were lightening your skin softly and he could just feel his eyes becoming half-lidded.

He could hurt you.

Make you join his side.

But he didn't want to.

He knew deep inside that you were telling the truth - that you'll never join him. But he just couldn't live without you next to him. It would crush his black heart as much as he didn't want to admit it.

And even if he didn't understand it fully yet - he knew that he couldn't do anything to you.

There was an emotion completely different from lashing out inside of his veins - all he wanted in that moment was to protect and cherish your life by his side.

He didn't know what came over him.

What got him to feel this way.

But as he brought his face closer to yours a fire igniting inside of him told him exactly what to do next.

"We'll see about that..."

You turned to him quickly and watched as his yellow hues started getting closer to your face with each second. Just seeing him do that made you turn your head to the side as fast as you could and you closed your eyes feeling something bad starting to rise inside.

"..my special flower."

And with that you felt something warm touching your cheek.

It lasted only for a moment and as he moved his head back you opened your eyes in surprise. You moved your hand up and touched the place he left but after a second you felt as if something sharp cut through your cheek.

Your breath hitched and from the corner of your eye you could see your reflection in the window slightly.

Everything seemed fine except from the fact that a smudge of darkness appeared on your face.

It felt cold and pierced through you, but before you could even react further..

..it disappeared.

After that you looked at your hands in wonder and you've completely forgotten about your kidnapper that was looking at you with curiosity written in his yellow eyes.

He watched you and felt somehow ..powerful.

There was a sense of familiarity after he saw the darkness appear on your beautiful face. It felt so close to his heart that he couldn't help but smile. And when he finally grabbed both of your hands forcefully he felt lost in your panicked gaze.

It was so warm.

So...b̴͖̦̑̇̕e̵̲̍̐a̵̛̟̮̫͐̑ȗ̶͖t̵̗͐͛̏i̶͎͎̓̍̊f̴̩̑̈́͑ṷ̵̧͂͌̇l̴̗̋̔.

He needed to find out what the point of the weird feelings inside of him whenever he touched your soft hand and looked into your ___ eyes.

And when he'll finally know what's up..

H̸̞̄͊e̸̖͓̓̋̾'̷͈̉͠l̴͔͓̟̀l̵̥̰̣̈́͐ ̶͙̯̺̇͌̉n̷̼̹͇̒e̸͉̿̽ṽ̸̙͘e̵̗̩͖̍̈̚r̸̻͓͝ ̴̬̋͋l̸̖͋e̷̱̩̙̽̋͝t̷̠̦̅̅ ̷͖͇͔͛y̸̡̛̮̤̾o̵̧̺͈͆ũ̶̺̟͚͂ ̵̥̯̦̔̄g̸̣̟̭̚ȍ̸͖̦̣.̵̛͚̥͊


	3. New Companions

A few days have passed since your birthday. To be honest it was probably the only thing you were thinking about everyday.

Mr Dark's words and actions made your heart flutter a bit that day but thankfully you managed to shook off the weird feelings quickly. It was strange really, and the fact that it actually made you like him more scared you.

All in all you knew either way that it was just his manipulation plan.

But the way he kissed your cheek lightly..it almost felt like a brushing of a feather.

Of course, the burning sensation and strange darkness appearing on your face made you feel a tiny bit scared. Never in your life have you seen or felt something like that - you didn't want to find out what it could mean or how he managed to do it.

Dark wanted to make you his puppet and it was clear to you - that was what mattered right now. He wanted to break your spirit and make you someone you weren't. Unluckily for him..

..you were thinking of an escape plan once again.

Ever since you gave up hope three years ago he stopped watching you and Lummy. He was sure the two of you wouldn't get out either way since there's no escape - or so he thought at least.

From the moment you and your kidnapper talked at the ball hall you knew that you had to escape. Feeling the touch of his hands on your body and hearing his foolish words that night made you realize something.

You wouldn't let him treat you like that.

You weren't his treasure or some kind of doll and you'll never be.

He was a disgusting being and you were going to make sure that everyone knows that when you finally manage to get out of this prison. And since you already had a plan it would be fairly easy. All you had to do was find the right time to turn it into reality.

The problem was - it wasn't completely effortless.

Dark didn't go out alone much these days. He didn't watch you and Lummy but he just didn't have anything to do out there it seemed. And why he didn't was probably because of this ''Rayman'' guy you read about.

Maybe if he destroyed your kidnapper once he could do it again?

Perhaps you could find him when you finally manage to sneak out of this cage.

With these thoughts in your mind you were laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling with a small grimace on your features.

The dress Mr Dark gave you was located under the furniture you were resting on. It was neatly placed but the thoughts that were leading to it were dirty and bad. You will never want to wear a dress like that ever again and that's a fact.

Just looking at it made you feel disgust on your tongue. All this just lead you to thinking that your default set of clothes was a lot better than anything else. The fact that they were ripped and dirty didn't matter to you.

And that was because nothing was dirtier than Mr Dark's hands roaming your body.

You quickly shook off the bad thoughts and returned to what was at stake.

While laying on the bed many parts of the escape plan entered your head. Lummy cuddled up next to you and his eyes looked around also searching for useful things.

You were positive that the plan is going to work. Of course, there was a bit of doubt but after a while you got rid of it and pretended as if it wasn't ever there in the first place. Though even if you were confident there was still one tiny thing you were missing.

You needed two more people for it to work.

The first part of the plan was to take off the cloth that was covering the cage. Since you were so small even with your strength you couldn't make it fall off. Four people were needed to do it at the same time so your objective was to somehow 'summon' them if possible.

Normally you wouldn't want anyone to get captured by Mr Dark. 

You lived with him long enough to know how bad he can be and how big of a pain he truly is. 

But since he was so intrigued by you lately and made all your wishes come true - why not at least ask him a favor? You couldn't go out alone so that was your only option - though even if you could you would've probably ran away ages ago.

Either way you decided to ask Dark politely for some friends.

Your tone was sweet as you did and not only did it shock your kidnapper but also made him question your behavior. A few days before you hated him more than anything and now you spoke to him with such a melancholic voice?

It was suspicious to say the least.

But did he really care? He didn't want you going anywhere for as long as possible and if bringing some companions over helped with that, he was willing to do it. Of course when he was leaving a sigh escaped his lips, but there was nothing he wouldn't do for his..

'..special flower.'

The words of Mr Dark still flew around your mind. They were new, refreshing even - you would've never guessed that your kidnapper had a thing for nicknames such as that one.

You had no idea why he called you something like that but perhaps it was best to not know. Though you had to admit that when you heard it for the first time something inside of you shook in both fear and desire.

Maybe it's better to just forget about it for good.

All in all you were quite satisfied that Mr Dark was willing to make your wishes come true. If you can take an advantage then you're definitely going to do so.

And while the villain was out to fetch you some new friends you started telling Lummy about everything that happened with the bad man on your birthday.

"Yeah, I just can't believe it!"

You told your little lum friend everything from start to finish. How Dark took you away, how he made you dance and most importantly - how he touched you in many ways and managed to make the small dark mark appear on your face.

Honestly Lummy couldn't believe his invisible ears either. Touching a girl like that was disrespectful and he really wanted to kick Dark between the legs it seemed. His little face was painted with fury and seeing him like that made you smile - he was the only one who understood you.

There wasn't much you could make out from his outburst but when he started demonstrating how he's going to kick the villain it kind of made you chuckle - the lum was small but he had a big heart and that's probably why you liked him so much.

Even so, you shook your head playfully and wrapped your arms around him quickly to stop him from hurting himself. He was an eager fighter but with his size you were quite worried about him sometimes.

"When we finally manage to get out of here you can do whatever you want to him."

You said proudly and the puff ball's eyes lightened up. It flew out of your embrace and started flying around happily while punching it's fists in the air.

It seemed that you raised a psychopath in here, but to be quite honest..

..you were cool with it.

Dark deserved whatever was coming to him for all the things he did. Saying how you're important to him and celebrating your birthday - that he made you forget in the first place - wouldn't help him also.

With these thoughts in mind you narrowed your gaze and looked around thoughtfully.

"Could you pass me something sharp?"

You asked with soft tint to your voice and the lum's happy cheering was stopped. It quickly took a look around and then proceed to grab the little sword you hid before and gave it to you.

With a small smile you took the weapon into your hands and watched as the light from Lummy emitted off of it. After that your eyes turned to one of the bars next to your worn-out bed.

You checked if the sword was big enough and when it in fact was you gave your friend a determined look. While moving the sharp object closer to the bars you slightly bit your lips and then opened them slowly with a smile.

"We make a hole here and it all should be fine."

Right as you were saying it you already started cutting the bars so it would be faster to do later. The whole plan made you smirk and you couldn't help but laugh a bit with your friend. It was an easy plan - not something that Dark would expect from you.

It was probably your only shot and you were willing to take it no matter what.

As much as you didn't want others to get involved it was your only option. Though there was a hint of bad responsibility on your tongue. Even if you were determined to make everything work there was always something that could go wrong.

But you wouldn't let that happen and you were going to make sure that your 'new friends' get out of here alive when the time comes.

It was a promise you made to yourself and you were going to fulfill it surely.

And so with a small smile you sighed and could feel a ray of hope flying through you.

The voices in your head had gotten quiet a few days ago. You could tell that you were starting to get better.

When you gave up before, everything surrounding you was dark and gloomy - now it was the total opposite. Wherever you looked you saw signs of hope and there was no more despair flowing through you.

You were glad that you decided to try escaping once again.

The whole plan made you feel safe, more ambitious than before - it was almost too perfect to be true.

No matter what, you were going to make sure that you get out of here soon. Perhaps you could take revenge on Mr Dark someday? He deserved it more than anything and to be honest you wanted him to suffer as much as you.

You weren't a sadist but some people just needed to get punished for their doings.

All of a sudden you heard low footsteps getting closer and you instantly knew who it was. Knowing that person for over six years you knew almost every sound they made. It created a few ideas and advantages too.

"He's here, stay quiet and act natural."

You turned to Lummy quickly and brought a finger to your lips after saying that.

The lum laid down on the bed as soon as he heard you. Soon enough the place was filled with the sound of his soft snores and you smiled after hearing it. If you weren't supposed to act on your own you would probably snicker slightly but it just wasn't the time.

While your friend was 'sleeping' you decided to lay down next to him. Though you weren't going to join the dreamworld - what you did was listen to the voices in the distance with a curious expression on your face.

Groans of two kinds could be heard outside the cage and you lightened up realizing that Dark fulfilled your request.

A small smile graced your lips as you closed your eyes and turned onto the side. The noises of two new people were getting closer with each second and you just couldn't wait till you finally see them.

You wondered how they looked like and how they're going to act and then a sudden sound of the cloth being moved was heard.

The voice of your kidnapper echoed around as he groaned in displeasure. You heard some metalic sound and soon the gritting of Mr Dark's teeth caught your ear.

With a small grin you opened your one eye just as the two new companions were thrown into the cage. Lummy got quiet too and it was clear to you that he was as interested as you were. With that in mind you squinted your eyes to see through the darkness and soon enough you caught glimpses of the two newcomers.

Somewhere in the middle of the cage stood a blue creature. It looked similar to a frog and had one eye bigger than the other one. As much as you didn't want ot admit it he looked...weird.

The expression of his was filled with sorrow and panic and seeing it kind of made you feel bad - perhaps it wasn't such a good plan after all?

Next to him stood a little teensie and just seeing him reminded you of the one you met before.

'Let's just hope he's not like the fan of Mr Dark..'

You thought to yourself with a curious expression and then your eyes moved to the stranger's clothes. He had a pinkish shirt underneath a green robe, but what caught your attention the most was the big shiny crown on his head.

Could it be that Dark captured someone from the royalty?

Just thinking about that made you wonder how he managed to do that exactly.

Suddenly the frog-like creature started shivering and you raised an eyebrow in confusion. The teensie touched his shoulder in a reassuring manner but it only resulted in him shaking violently also because the vibrations were passed onto him.

They were clearly terrified but the guy with a crown on his head was seemingly keeping his cool more than his friend.

To be honest the situation looked quite amusing but it wasn't like you wanted them to stay in such state. You knew exactly what to do and that you guys are going to get out either way so it was better to just tell them right now.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?"

You whispered to Lummy as he sat on your shoulder.

What surprised you was that your little friend didn't act like he usually did. He didn't answer you nor give you any sign of understanding.

He looked...dazed.

You raised an eyebrow for a second but quickly decided to brush the confusion off. Maybe he was just surprised by their looks or something? Well it's not like it mattered now either way.

With a quick sigh you shook your head and started walking over to the two strangers quietly. They clearly didn't hear you approaching - mostly because they were more concerned about what to do next.

"Hello there."

As you finally reached them your soft voice echoed in a whisper.

Both of them turned to you instantly but the frog one widened his eyes as he saw your face lightened up by Lummy. He started screaming violently and you tried hushing him while moving a finger to your lips.

When it didn't work you huffed silently in anger and then decided to try a different approach.

You grabbed the tongue that was sticking out of his mouth roughly and then he stopped immediately. Seeing that you let out a relieved sigh and looked around to see if Dark hasn't noticed.

The frog creature's eyes turned to you and then to his tongue and then once again back to you. His expression wasn't as panicked as before - he was much more confused now and so was his friend.

As you saw the look both of them were giving you a soft breathless laugh escaped your lips.

"Just..stay quiet, okay?"

You whispered and released his muscle. Unfortunately it hit him back with such force that he started screaming even more and you widened your eyes seeing him do so.

The teensie on the other hand proceed to roll it's eyes in annoyance. Soon enough it was his turn to grab his friend's tongue and smash it painfully and you watched the whole exchange with a raised eyebrow.

"The lady said to be quiet."

As his wise-sounding voice entered the room the frog quickly stopped but lightly massaged his hurt muscle with an expression tainted with sorrow.

"Thank you."

Even though the situation was strange you couldn't stop a small smile from forming on your lips.

It was then that the teensie actually took a good look at you. His hues became bigger as he did and there was a small red tint to his cheeks whenever his gaze turned to yours.

"Oh..it's uh..n-no problem."

He tried his best to dart his eyes away from you and quickly coughed into his fist after saying so.

Even if he was acting so awkwardly and it was clear as to why - you paid no attention to it. What your eyes were focused on was your friend who sat on your shoulder in complete silence.

You didn't know why but you felt a chill run down your spine when you saw the look Lummy was giving the strangers. What you noticed was that his eyes were on the teensie for just a second but they rested on the frog creature for a good long while.

His eyes were cold and distant - the lum never acted this way before.

Seeing his strange behavior you shook your shoulder to somehow 'wake him up' from his sudden trance. And when you did Lummy finally managed to look up at you like he usually did.

You gave him a small worried smile and then he proceed to look at his tiny hands with fearful eyes. Something about him was..off.

But as you were about to ask he quickly showed you a big smile and then flew up and circled around the strangers. You could clearly see that there was something wrong with him but it seemed that he didn't want to talk about it.

Shaking your head you watched as the two men followed your friend with their gazes. They weren't as scared as before so it was a good time to show them your whole escape plan.

Looking around once more you handed them a note that you wrote when Dark left. Every step was written on it neatly - you could tell them normally but you didn't want to risk your kidnapper hearing everything so you just watched as they read in silence.

The teensie read over the text quickly and raised an eyebrow for a second. When you saw the he wanted to open his mouth and speak in a loud tone you put a finger to your lips quickly. Seeing what you did he decided to whisper.

"Are we going to do it?"

He asked with a suspicious look on his face and you nodded which made him quite relieved.

Now it was just the frog-like man with a confused expression. His face was clearly distressed and just watching it made you turn your head to the side with a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

Your voice echoed around the cage and the guy looked at the ground while rubbing his cheek with his finger.

"Uh..I don't know how to read."

Silence went by after that and Lummy broke it by facepalming himself. You on the other hand just watched him for a second while blinking in surprise but then you decided to just roll your eyes.

"Just follow me when I give you a sign, alright?"

The man quickly nodded and you sighed in relief knowing that both him and the teensie are going to willingly cooperate.

After that all of you sat in silence and you read over the note with the plan once again. Only some sounds that Mr Dark was making were heard outside the cage and honestly you found the atmosphere quite relaxing.

Lummy sat on your shoulder once again and lightened up the piece of paper which helped you see everything. It seemed that he was back to being himself and seeing it made you smile.

All the while your new companions were watching your every move in complete calmness. You paid no attention to them - your eyes were only focused on the plan in your hands. Both of them had no idea what to do when they saw you in such state.

The frog creature watched you in confusion and then proceed to move his head closer to his friend while slightly covering his mouth so you wouldn't hear his words.

"She's kinda strange, don't you think?"

He whispered while looking you up and down and then suddenly a slap echoed around.

"She can hear you, you idiot!"

You looked up to see the so-called 'idiot' holding his swollen cheek and also the teensie watching you with an embarrassed look on his face. He quickly coughed into his fist and then looked around searching for a subject to talk about.

"So uh..what's your name?"

You heard him ask suddenly and you moved your eyes so fast over to his that it actually frightened him a tiny bit.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I've totally forgotten about that!"

Letting out a quiet laugh you decided to ignore the frog's comment and just gave both him and the teensie a nice confident smile. As you opened your lips to reveal your name you also reached out your hand for them to shake.

"I'm ___, and you?"

The man quickly took your hand in his and gave you a relieved smile - he was clearly satisfied that you didn't question his friend's words.

"Grand Minimus."

The name was quite strange but you decided not to question it - names like that were seemingly a big part of this world.

Mr Dark was definitely one of them.

Like what's next? Uncle Nasty?

Either way you were shaken from your thoughts by the teensie still shaking your hand violently. You narrowed your eyebrows in a confused manner and then proceed to hum to get his attention.

He clearly didn't hear so you decided to speak up.

"Could you please stop?"

When your voice called out to him he finally realized what he was doing and quickly took his hand away with a red hue on his nose. His friend laughed strangely at his reaction and to be honest it kind of made confused yet again.

Deciding not to question their behavior you turned to the guy who just laughed.

"And who might you be?"

The blue creature gave you a big grin and started shaking your hand before you could even reach out for his. He started shaking your whole body uncontrollably and it made you realize how strong the guy actually was.

"The name's Globox!"

He said excitedly while totally forgetting about getting imprisoned a while ago.

You tried telling him that it's nice to meet him but his shaking wouldn't let you and you just decided to shut up and wait till he was done with his sudden burst of energy.

On the other hand you couldn't stop your excitement really - finally talking with someone 'normal' was a good feeling and these guys didn't seem bad at all. The smile you had never left your face and you felt some parts hurting because of the wide grin.

It was just so nice to talk to someone after all these years.

After a while though you shook off the great thoughts and started getting onto a more darker path. Globox released your hand soon enough and all four of you sat down on the bed and started talking.

"So, how did he capture you guys?"

You asked while pointing a finger behind your shoulder. Although none of you could see Mr Dark both of them knew who you were talking about.

At first they were silent but then your new frog-like friend opened his mouth to explain his version of the story.

"Well, I was about to meet with my friend but then the weird man in a dark suit caught me out of nowhere!"

He said with a look both filled with anger and uncertainty.

''Weird man in a dark suit' - now that's not a description Dark would enjoy.'

You pondered to yourself after hearing the man explain. 

Soon your eyes turned to Grand Minimus who also decided to shed some light onto the scary story. He told you that he was going to meet with Globox and another 'friend' and it only resulted in you raising an eyebrow.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but..who's your friend?"

Globox's grin widened excitedly after hearing you ask.

"Rayman of course! He's my best friend!"

The next things he started saying were about how his companion is nice and all but you clearly cut off from the conversation midway. The teensie noticed your weird look that went to the ground and raised an eyebrow.

You on the other hand remembered the limbless guy from the book that Dark took away from you. Quickly you connected the dots and linked the guy from the lecture to the one Globox was talking about. Soon you felt a new light of hope shining deep inside of your heart and it made you happier than ever before.

"Wait, wait, wait."

You stopped your hopes for just a second. The tree other men looked at you in confusion and immediately shut up after hearing your words.

"You mean..the limbless guy?"

As your question echoed through the cage the frog-like man started nodding excitedly once again. His eyes were clearly shining with excitement and you would be lying if you said that you didn't see stars in his pupils.

"YES! How did you know?!"

He asked with a wide smile.

"Did I say that he has no limbs? I don't think I-No..no..Did I?"

As he turned to his teensie friend it only facepalmed itself while shaking it's head.

"Oh my God!"

You yelled excitedly but then quickly covered your mouth when you heard a small shuffle outside. Mr Dark was clearly listening so you got a bit closer to the two men and decided to calm yourself.

Globox seemed as happy as you but Minimus just put his tiny hands over his ears with a troubled expression. You sent him an apologetic look and then turned to the frog again to tell him about the book you found more quietly.

"Was I in it?!"

He squeaked hopefully after hearing you explain but you only shook your head sadly.

"Well, I don't know. Mr Dark took it away from me before I could read much..."

The man looked up to where Dark was and raised an eyebrow remembering that name from somewhere. It was then his turn to think and to be quite honest it looked intense. He just put two fingers on each side of his head and his eyes narrowed to the point they looked sharp.

"Don't think so much or you might blow up."

Minimus snickered but then his eyes widened as Globox clicked his fingers and grinned.

"I knew that guy! Me and Ray almost got blown up when we beat him up!"

He yelled confidently and his teensie friend just shot him an annoyed look and ran a hand across his face tiredly.

"It was his fan, you imbecile..."

The frog-like creature stopped mid-sentence and then realized it's mistake.

"Oh right."

It was now your turn to remember and you gathered that they're talking about the guy that was here once. To be honest it was quite reassuring that someone managed to finally 'put him down' and you released an annoyed sigh just thinking about his cocky smirk.

"What is it?"

Minimus asked when he saw your expression and you looked up at him with sharp eyes.

"I knew that guy."

The two men looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. They clearly didn't expect their enemy to ever appear in a place such as this one.

"Seriously? Were you two on good terms?"

When the teensie asked you only shook your head but also gave them a cocky smile.

"Not really, I enjoyed kicking him around though."

You hummed happily after remembering the times when that little 'pain in the ass' - as you liked to call him - tried acting intimidating and soon enough got kicked in the face by your knee and flew onto the metalic bars with a thud.

Good times.

"Honestly I thought that the real Mr Dark killed him or something when he disappeared."

You smiled at the memory and Globox opened his mouth but then quickly covered it in surprise.

"You met the real Mr Dark?!"

He said not quite believing and you raised an eyebrow once again.

"Well yeah, you did too."

You informed him but he only laughed at your words which made you more confused than anything. Just a few minutes ago they got kidnapped by him and now they're laughing at you for saying so?

"We really haven't met him.."

It was now the teensie's turn to speak up and it was then that you realized why they were so confused.

Dark was never a talkative fellow so it was no surprise that he didn't tell them his own name. That really did explain it and you ran a hand down your face with a small groan leaving your lips. Both of your new companions watched you in curiosity as you sighed tiredly.

"He's the one who kidnapped you."

They looked at each other once again and you noticed which made you roll your eyes.

"I'm serious."

Both of them opened their mouths at the same time. Globox was surprised but Minimus was more horrified than anything. All of the things Rayman told him about Mr Dark came back and he was mostly speechless after hearing the new information.

Globox on the other hand has probably forgotten about this guy completely - or rather his friend talking about him.

"We need to tell Rayman!"

The teensie suddenly said with widened eyes.

"Oh my glob, we do?!"

The frog-like creature panicked after seeing his friend do so. As much as he didn't understand the situation he knew it was bad when others were starting to get scared.

"OH MY GLOB WE DO!"

The two of them started screaming and you couldn't silence them at all which meant that Dark was going to ask what's going on soon enough.

You started thinking of an excuse while still trying to calm them but it didn't work at all. With a sigh you closed your eyes and waited till the man came only so you could once again brush him off quickly like always.

A shine behind the cloth that covered the cage was seen by the four of you and soon the low voice of your kidnapper echoed around. Not only did it silence your new friends but also made Lummy hold onto your shoulders and shiver so much that you were worried he's going to get a heart attack.

"Did I hear someone say..."

He stopped for a second and then the shine in his eyes got stronger and almost blinded your vision.

"̷̻̦̤̽͑̓͘.̶̲̫̼̦͔̃̓̂.̵̙͈̄̔͗̎̚R̸̹͎̿͛̅̈́ă̴̙̹̖̞̄y̴̨͉̯̍͗m̴̫̙̲̄͊̔͌͘ͅa̵͔̙͗̏̕n̵͚͈̗̮͋́͒̇͊?̴͈̝͆͝"̶͈̲̏

Sounding like a passive-aggressive he said coldly and boldly and you just breathed slowly while preparing yourself for a quick response.

Even though the voice of Mr Dark was terrifying and he himself was scary like always you decided to stand your ground like you normally did. Talking back to the man was a usual thing for you but today you had to also keep in mind that you had other people by your side.

So letting out a quick huff through your nose you tightened your fists and looked into the man's sharp eyes with your own.

"No, you clearly need a hearing aid. Minimus said that he wants a refund for getting kidnapped."

Everyone in the cage looked at you with widened eyes but you were just focusing on looking bold and strong. You didn't even care about the hairs standing on the back your neck and the slight shaking of your hands.

Your enemy stayed quiet for a few seconds and you hoped that he wouldn't take the teensie away.

The silence was getting deeper with each passing second and you could just feel a sudden cold hitting your shoulders. The atmosphere was getting numb and you couldn't help but actually feel a tiny bit nervous.

"Well tell him he's not getting it then."

The man said coldly and probably went back to his seat which made the four of you sigh in relief.

You quickly shook your head to make the bad thoughts disappear and then turned to the new guys in the cage. You narrowed your eyes at them and they shivered after seeing the glint in your ___ hues.

Your lips parted slowly and the sentence you always wished to say finally made it's way out of your mouth.

"This is why we're escaping..

..tonight!"


End file.
